Sob pressão
by MaiaFarias
Summary: "Aí, o fim do seu discurso, a privação de seu suprimento de ar, o nó, a pressão na caixa torácica, uma válvula que só encontraria seu escape quando pudesse encontrar a força transformadora de admitir..." Por favor, R&R.


**Advertências: **Linguagem e situações adultas.

**Classificação: **NC-17.  
**Capítulo: **1/1**  
Spoilers: **Inspirado no episódio 6x20(Baggage) e utiliza extratos de 6x22(Help Me).

**Sumário: "**Aí, o fim do seu discurso, a privação de seu suprimento de ar, o nó, a pressão na caixa torácica, uma válvula que só encontraria seu escape quando pudesse encontrar a força transformadora de admitir...

...que a última coisa que Lisa Cuddy queria era ser era somente amiga de Gregory House"

* * *

**Sob pressão**

Estava em prantos, patética e ridiculamente em prantos e chorava ainda mais por notar a sua incapacidade de conter-se. A humilhação, juntamente com o sentimento de fracasso, se acumulava em seu peito de modo a formar um nó tão grande que parecia impossível de ater-se a um corpo tão pequeno. Gostaria, ah! Como gostaria, de não se importar com ele. Aquele tipo de indiferença leve, porém delicada, que alguns conseguiam mascarar. Já ela limitava-se a apenas conter-se de revelar o quanto realmente se importava. E por se importar, cada palavra ou olhar recriminador contribuía um pouco mais para que aquele nó preso e ferozmente negligenciado soltasse a pressão na sua caixa torácica.

Não era um sentimento novo, disso tinha certeza, por mais psicologicamente patológico que parecesse. Se é que isso existe. A verdade é que não tinha paciência ou sanidade mental para raciocinar sobre isso no momento. Era uma válvula sem escape. Acostumara-se ao sentimento desde muito pequena com as reprimendas de seu pai. Ele nunca lhe erguera a mão de nenhuma maneira. Aquele tom de voz alto, áspero e pouco convidativo que agraciava a sua voz era intimidador o bastante.

A voz de House tinha uma qualidade similar, mas nela também se encaixava uma ironia que poderia alcançar dois extremos: um truísmo esmagador e irritante ou caprichos delirantes e igualmente irritantes. As palavras nesse tom ainda alcançavam o seu íntimo. Felizmente (ou não), na maioria das vezes conseguia internalizar o impacto do que era enfrentar Gregory House. Hoje, no entanto, a situação era diferente. Porque ele também podia ser perigosamente charmoso, transformando comentários que, na boca de qualquer outro, ela consideraria extremamente vulgar. Nele, soava terno e genuíno, apesar da teatralidade de suas cenas. É claro que também internalizava esse impacto, isto é, o melhor que podia.

Sim, hoje a situação era diferente. Considerava impossível House se livrar de certo som gutural em sua voz, mas não podia definir as palavras que ouvira hoje como ásperas. Seu tom de voz não era alto, quase sussurrava. Não pareceu que ele quisesse transparecer uma fachada muito ou pouco convidativa, é como se simplesmente atestasse um fato. Também não era irritante nem particularmente charmoso e ela se sentia como quem andava em território desconhecido. Ele realmente estava... Vulnerável.

Você pode argumentar que ela já o vira vulnerável emocionalmente em razão de dor lancinante. A questão é que dessa vez o suplício não era derivado da sua condição física.

_- Eu só quero que sejamos amigos.  
_

_- Engraçado, essa é a última coisa que eu quero que sejamos._

Aí, o fim do seu discurso, a privação de seu suprimento de ar, o nó, a pressão na caixa torácica, uma válvula que só encontraria seu escape quando pudesse encontrar a força transformadora de admitir que a última coisa que Lisa Cuddy queria era ser era somente amiga de Gregory House. No hospital sempre virava as costas sem poder aguentar por sequer mais um segundo a profundidade daqueles olhos azuis. Sabia que se ficasse, desmoronaria.

Realidade a atingiu como um trem assim que teve a oportunidade de privacidade, e finalmente voltamos ao seu estado de pranto – patético e ridículo - tão atípico de certa Reitora de Medicina. Ela tinha _a _aparência, _o_ emprego, _a_ casa, _a_ linda filhinha e _o_ namorado comprometido, ou deveria dizer demasiado submisso. Tinha tudo àquilo que as pessoas normalmente almejavam e, ainda assim, se sentia estagnada chorando no chão de seu banheiro bem decorado. Tentava superar, prosseguir, mas de pouco adiantava. Amava aquele filho da mãe charmoso e misantrópico. Gostaria de não amá-lo, no entanto não conseguia evitar. Era algo além de seu controle e compreensão. O sentimento chegou sem pedir licença, avançou sem ponderar, como era o feitio de House. Amava-o absurdamente.

* * *

De algum modo entre a sua resolução de tornar finita aquela pressão sufocante e sua atual posição em frente à porta do apartamento de House, teve a capacidade de manobrar o carro. Sinceramente, todo percurso pareceu se dissolver em um imediatismo assustador que a fez recuar um passo e formar uma pequena ruga na ponte do nariz. Não - pensou melhor - tiveram vinte anos, percebeu o atraso descartando a pressa. Ouviu uma melodia em crescendo no interior do apartamento e tinha o conhecimento de que Wilson não estaria em casa, impulso final para dobrar um punho e bater à porta.

* * *

Gregory House não era um homem simples. A maioria deles acharia fortuna na mediocridade de ter sono suficiente para dois homens normais, cerveja suficiente para três, e mulheres suficientes para quatro. A sua definição de homem simples era a que normalmente atribuíam a ele, ô Santa Ironia. Não, Gregory House não era um homem simples. Levantava-se tarde da manhã depois de pouco sono, aprendeu a beber moderadamente aquilo em que via qualidade (normalmente embalava o seu Uísque e consumia-o em pequenos goles) e só desejava uma única mulher.

Era para essa impressionante representante do gênero que tocava agora, onde quer que ela estivesse e, lhe doía admitir, provavelmente nos braços de outro. Não era o melhor dos homens, como constantemente o lembravam, mas orgulhava-se de poder dizer que sabia satisfazer uma mulher. Entrou por um segundo nos devaneios do sexo masculino, a personificação dos desejos do homem: aquele feitio, aquele umbigo, aquele ventre, aquela bunda, aqueles seios... Toda ela bela, tudo nela chama.

Após isso, fechou os olhos e repreendeu-se baixinho amaldiçoando a sua falta de controle. Tentou tirar o corpo dela de sua cabeça e então se lembrou dos seus olhos acinzentados e expressivos e a sua voz rouca, os últimos provocando-lhe um baque ainda maior e fazendo a sua melodia adquirir um crescendo. Admirava-a em tantos sentidos, tinha por ela um apreço que pensou ser incapaz de sentir por qualquer ser humano. Amava-a ardentemente.

* * *

Uma última nota recuou alta acompanhada de alguns baques surdos e relutantes na porta. O suspiro que deu foi profundo e pesado, esperava passar sua noite em reconfortante solidão já que nenhuma companhia o agradaria no momento. "Só amigos", deu uma risada desgostosa enquanto caminhava com dificuldade para a porta. Sabia que era provavelmente Cuddy com peso na consciência e vindo reafirmar que nunca haveria um nós entre eles e que gostaria de preservar a amizade blah blah blah. Estava incerto quanto a sua capacidade de ouvir esse discurso. Abriu a porta mesmo assim.

Ela o chamou pelo sobrenome e sua mente vagou por uma fração de segundo: feitio, umbigo, ventre, bunda, seios, olhos, voz. Recompôs-se e abriu espaço para que ela passasse pelo vão da porta.

A voz rouca acompanhava um brilho nos olhos característicos de quem chorou ou estava prestes a fazê-lo. House observou a vermelhidão de suas pálpebras e descartou a primeira opção. Sua aparência se tornava ainda mais frágil sem seus saltos stiletto, saia pincel e blusa decotada, e diversas vezes ele se esquecia de quão petit ela era. Sentia uma vontade esmagadora, e cada vez menos estrangeira, de envolvê-la completamente em seus braços.

* * *

- House – Repetiu. Um olhar cerúleo e analítico penetrou cada fibra existente de seu ser. Resolveu dar-lhe tempo para estudar o estado em que se encontrava, e quando ele pareceu encontrar suas respostas, prosseguiu. – Eu devo... Eu preciso falar com você.

A primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça foi um "agora me diga algo que não é absolutamente óbvio", mas conteve-se. A sua Cuddy parecia muito frágil no momento. Sua Cuddy? Ah, como estava fora de si mesmo! Sacudiu esse pensamento e limitou-se a menear a cabeça na direção do sofá, fazendo intenções de caminhar nessa direção, mas sendo impedido por uma pequena mão envelopando a sua. Virou-se em confusão e olhou para ela.

Cuddy soltou as palavras em um único fôlego - Não vou ficar amando por você, mas não vou deixar de amar com você a não ser que você decida amar sozinho.

- Descul... Cuddy, você não está fazendo sentido algum.

- Minha história com Lucas acabou – Fechou os olhos por um segundo e encontrou uma expressão aturdida no rosto de House ao abri-los. – Eu continuo tentando superar, prosseguir e estou presa, House – Um gole seco desceu por sua garganta. – Eu te amo. Gostaria de não amar, mas não consigo evitar.

Ele parecia paralisado por um momento. Não o culpava, pois devia parecer completamente incoerente. Mas então ele a surpreendeu invertendo a palma da mão que ela ainda segurava, e envolvendo a dela em retribuição e, simultaneamente, levando os dedos calosos da outra mão lentamente ao seu rosto afastando uma mecha revolta.

Até se ela quisesse ser ninguém ele a ajudaria, porém esse ninguém que ela seria teria de ser um ninguém visível pleno vivo de tanta possibilidade inútil. Sabia que os outros que se danem. Por isso mesmo ele estava livre para ser o máximo não em relação a eles, mas em relação ao que eles poderiam ser se fossem ele e se mandassem à merda.

As palavras de escárnio fluíam em sua mente e vocabulário falado com uma facilidade assustadora. Mas, amor. Amor, amor, amor, amor, A-M-O-R. Era uma palavra de duas sílabas, quatro letras, simétrica, palíndroma e morfologicamente simples que sempre evitou pronunciar. A semântica da palavra o incomodava. Normalmente sentidos o intrigavam, o impeliam, o fascinavam; tinha uma vida baseada em encontrar sentido. No entanto, passou boa parte dela ignorando a semântica da porra de uma palavra.

Cuddy queria romance. Ele queria Cuddy. Não era tão difícil afinal.

- Eu te amo e você sabe disso e sabe o que representa ser amada por alguém que queimou sua alma como lenha da palavra e que agora só tem cinza para oferecer ao mundo – Parou por um segundo, aproximando os lábios de um ponto logo abaixo do ouvido dela e suspirou de leve - Mas que basta soprar com jeito por baixo dessa cinza e fiat lux... – Uma lufada de ar eriçou sua nuca - De novo.

* * *

Quem mais poderia esconder tal alma de poeta em uma casca tão cínica? Quem mais conseguiria arrepiá-la dos pés a cabeça com um sopro estratégico? Quem a tornaria engajada em uma guerra de palavras e expressões? Quem faria elogios pintados de insultos quando se precisa ter a moral levantada? Quem além de Gregory House pode ser tão deliciosamente imperfeito? Fizera a escolha certa.

- No te acostumbres a la poesía de Gregório Casa es una oportunidad única y... lo que pasa en casa Del House permenece en casa Del House – Disse com um sotaque espanhol completamente afetado.

E aí está ele, ela não pode reprimir gargalhadas sonoras de espanto que abafou se aproximando do peito de House. Ele afagou seus cabelos e retomou a gravidade – Eu falo sério.

Agora com a cabeça enterrada na torneada divisão entre o tórax e pescoço desabafou - Nas partes de minha vida que te tive foi em teu olhar e não nas palavras que senti. São os seus olhos que vejo, até quando abre o sinal, você até me acena em negrito em um jornal branco. House, se você se for continuarei a ser e serei uma fração miserável de mim mesma. E correndo o risco de ser piegas, não preciso que me diga todo dia a amanhecer que me ama cegamente, não quero que me ame todas as horas de todos os dias, quero que todo dia tenha me amado pelo menos por uma hora. E amor – disse mordendo as palavras de ironia e plantando um beijo aberto na nuca dele – No amor, pensar não pega bem.

- Parece que la señorita Cuddy también sabe cómo hacer poesía – Disse agora com uma pronúncia impecável.

Cuddy ergueu a cabeça lentamente e encontrando calor nas órbitas daqueles olhos, apoiou-se em ombros largos para sustento e ergueu-se na ponta dos pés enquanto ele também se aproximava inclinado sua forma languida. Lábios e línguas se encontraram preguiçosos e depois febrilmente evocando cada poro, pêlo, umbigo, boca, cabelo, sexo, curvas de acento variado, montes de Vênus, veias nuas, grandes pequenos lábios e colos de calor inesperado.

Carnal? Em parte sim, e deve ser quase como um dever. Porém, mero prazer carnal é frágil, é casebre aberto sem muralhas. Entre eles a lascívia é edícula adjacente a construção principal, mas uma daquelas extremamente charmosas que não devem ser excluídas do projeto.

* * *

Entre toques e passos sincronizados fizeram o seu caminho para o quarto, até que House desfez a dança, tomando um passo atrás e segurando uma Cuddy confusa pelos ombros. – Não se preocupe – ele falou com humor alusivo – a última coisa que eu quero agora é parar.

Virou-se. Organizou os pensamentos. Nº 1 trancar a porta a chave, queria evitar assassinar Wilson se pudesse. Nº2 ligar a luz, pois seria tão melhor poder vê-la com clareza. E agora que teve um momento para pensar em suas ações se deu conta que estava perigosamente perto de agir como um Adônis bronzeado de romance de banca. Esse pensamento lhe escapou por um momento, quando sentiu Cuddy abraçar sua cintura por trás e plantar a cabeça em seu ombro. E voltou correndo com as palavras que saíram da boca dela em tom de provocação.

- Você tem lido livros de Arlequim, não é? – Impossível.

- Você tem... – Foi impossível terminar a pergunta, e até mesmo lembrar qual era a pergunta com a boca dele quente na dela, mãos que se tornaram ocupadas em desabotoar e descer o zíper dos jeans. Em um instante - com prioridades mudadas - descansou a mão no ventre dela e procurou olhos para reafirmação, encontrando o que lá queria prosseguiu a deslizar o suéter por cintura, colo, ombros, braços enquanto sentia a pele macia com a ponta dos dedos. Logo depois retirou sua camiseta, de forma bem mais rápida, diga-se de passagem.

Quando os dedos se aproximavam novamente do cós, ela o parou e os fez descansar em torno de sua cintura. A mão pequena de Cuddy trabalhando na fivela da calça, botão, zíper e deslizando os jeans e ela mesma ao chão. Quando a última fibra de tecido deixou o corpo de House, deu-lhe um beijo de boca aberta na base do quadril que o fez gemer, outro na coxa dilacerada. E se afastou.

- Volte aqui – soltou docemente demais e viu-se obrigado a adicionar em tom de deboche – Mulher.

- Você sabe melhor do que me 'mulherizar' – disse tirando as últimas barreiras entre sua pele e... Nada.

Ele desejara muitas coisas ao longo da sua vida, mas nada tanto como desejava a ela. E quanto mais ele tinha dela, mais ele ansiava em um círculo infinito de amor, luxúria e desejo. Ele poderia viver com tudo que houve antes, tudo que haveria depois, contanto que houvesse Lisa Cuddy.

- Você é... – fechou a distância de dois passos, segurando-a pela cintura e observando a expressão inquisitiva.

- Eu sou?

- Infinitas possibilidades – disse guiando-a para a cama de costas, fazendo-a tombar. Juntou-se a ela em instantes querendo cumprir a evocação de cada poro, pêlo, umbigo, boca, cabelo, sexo, curvas de acento variado, montes de Vênus, veias nuas, grandes pequenos lábios e colos de calor inesperado. Deleitou e conteve ao mesmo tempo - por muito tempo - explorando com boca e dedos cada parte, deixando-a impaciente, implorando.

- House, eu vou te matar – tentou libertar as mãos que ele prendia pelos punhos.

- Uhum – Neste momento ele atacou seus seios, com mais intensidade, dando-lhes uma atenção tão deliciosamente dolorosa que pôde soltar os punhos dela e mesmo assim não encontrara socos lhe esmurrando as costelas. Usou um segundo para analisar a face que criou, ruborizada e quente com cachos lindamente desordenados e o arco matemático das sobrancelhas acima de um olhar satisfeito. Surpreendeu-a pressionando a mão firmemente ao seu centro, e observou o momento em que o colo ascendeu e o ar faltou ao enforcar seu nome. E a surpresa dela, sua resposta doce e ingênua, era fatalmente excitante. Ele poderia dar prazer a ela indefinidamente, pela simples satisfação de observá-la absorvendo cada toque, cada corrente de choque.

* * *

Ela se sentia anestesiada, mente e corpo queimando. Parte dela chocada, ou tentando estar. Não tanto pelo que ela estava deixando que ele fizesse, mas pelo fato que ela permitia a ele completo e total controle sobre ela. Ela não poderia tê-lo parado, não iria, até mesmo quando ele a segurou no limite e a beira de gritos, antes de lançá-la a outro clímax estremecido.

Enfim, o autocontrole de House se axauriu. Ele também já não podia esperar.

Houve um momento de cegueira, cego de detonação, e os dedos delas não sabiam se tremer ou agarrar. A força da necessidade dele por ela, e dela por ele, colidiu, criando uma sensação que não pode ser devidamente descrita. Nos livros "o coração pula uma batida", "o mundo inteiro estremece", "o caos acontece" e "estrelas chegam mais perto". Ela só sabia que podia vê-lo se perder, ligado a ela como se fossem aço forjado, e se perdeu também.

* * *

House deitava ainda de olhos fechados com a mão no ventre de Cuddy, e o rosto enterrado no seu cabelo. Pressentia as pernas ao redor das suas, imaginando seu contorno em branco e preto, o tecido a roçar o tornozelo, e na panturrilha pálida pequenos pêlos. Imaginava um pequeno vermelho na coxa esquerda fruto do amor ou de um inseto e um sorriso genuinamente torto. Então, a desgraçada lhe quebra o devaneio.

- Desgraçado – Disse em tom de brincadeira e dando um pequeno soco no ombro de House.

- Então... Não sabe, que apesar de crápula, mentiroso e libertino... Sou inocente.

- Não é um crápula – Suspirou – Mente como todos e aprecio a parte libertina. Mas inocente... Inocente nunca será.

Recostou-se em House, tornando-os novamente um emaranhado confortável de membros. Com as respirações em ritmos cadenciados, adormeceram. Não se sentia mais nó ou pressão. O último pensamento foi conjunto: Espero fazer isso durar.

* * *

Agradecimentos a minha ótima Beta, Nalamin.


End file.
